Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: La vida de un gato que vive en la calle y de una gata educada, ella no lo soporta y el esta enamorado de Ella, LenxGumi un romance de gatos :D
1. La vida de un lindo gato callejero

**Hola de nuevo, bueno les traigo mi siguiente fic de Vocaloid de esta adorable pareja, Len y Gumi, también me gusta la pareja de LenxRin o LenxGumi. Espero que sea de su agrado =).¡ Comenzemos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid NO me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Este fic es relacionado con la canción de LenxGumi, "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life". **

**(") son los comentarios de los dos mininos/gatos. **

* * *

**Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life**

**La vida de un lindo gato callejero **

En las Calles de Tokyo vivía un gato, su cabello era rubio y brilloso, su piel blanca y sus orejas negras al igual que su cola, sus ojos azules claros se brillaban atreves de los rayos del Sol, él vivía en un callejón junto a dos gatos que eran sus amigos , el primero de ellos era de cabello purpura y el segundo era de cabello azulado, ellos dormían en cajas de cartones que venían a tirar los dueños de los locales que estaban al lado del callejón sin salida. El gato rubio sacaba del bote de la basura bananas en mal estado, el de cabello purpura comía unas berenjenas que le había robado a un verdulero y el de cabello azulado comía las sobras de un helado que estaba tirado en el suelo. Los dos mininos Gakupo y Kaito se suben arriba del techo de unas de las casas y se ponen a jugar con los pajaritos que estaban allí, mientras que Len fue a robar en un local un pescado para la cena.

— ¡Oye! gato tonto, ven y devuélveme mi pescado—le gritaba el pesquero mientras le corría al pequeño animal.

— "ni loco este me va a atrapar" —dijo Len trepando los arboles para llegar arriba del techo en donde estaban sus amigos.

— ¡Maldita sea! —dijo enojado el pesquero y dueño del local-ese gato me las va a pagar-decía mientras volvía a su local.

— "bien hecho amigo mio" —le decia Kaito mirando a su querido compañero que traía el pescado en su boca.

— "esto va hacer para la cena" —dijo Gakupo guardando el pescado en un bote de basura que estaba vacío.

Kaito y Gakupo se van a sus cajas para descansar, mientras que el gato rubio se quedaba mirando a los humanos trabajando en la feria, pero tres señoritas que vestían muy elegante, camisa blanca, pollera negra que le pasaban las rodillas y usaban zapatos con tacón, se quedaron hablando en el medio de la feria, la primera tenia el cabello largo y rosado que le pasaba la cintura, la segunda señorita tenia el cabello atado con dos colitas el color era verde aguado-celeste y la tercera era tenia el cabello corto y castaño.

—Luka, ¿sabes algo de la nueva vecina? —-le preguntaba la de cabello castaño.

—si ,según yo sé que la señorita viene a mudarse aquí en esta ciudad y en la casa amarilla que esta a unas dos cuadras de la feria—contesta Luka un poco alegre.

—Yo sé que viene con su gata hermosa—-dijo Miku en tono alegre, —adoro a los gatos, me encantan-—decía la joven emocionada.

—"¿Una gata?" —se preguntaba el minino de cabello rubio, el las miraba y las escuchaba.

— ¿Cuando se viene a mudar Miku?— le preguntaba Meiko.

—Pues mañana ya la tenemos como vecina—le contesta la de cabello verde agua.

— ¡ha! Bueno, entonces mañana la vamos a visitar como muestra de bienvenida—dijo Meiko alegre.

-Bueno chicas adiós-dijo Luka yéndose para su trabajo.

—Adiós amigas—dijo Miku también despidiéndose de ellas dos.

—Nos vemos mañana chicas—dijo Meiko, yéndose para su casa.

Ambas se van por diferentes caminos, una por la derecha otras dos por la izquierda, él pequeño mínimo había escuchado toda la conversación de los humanos. Empieza a saltar y trepar por los techos de las casas para llegar al callejón en donde se encontraban sus dos amigos.

—"Len"— decía Gakupo comiendo una berenjena que le había robado de la verdulería. —"¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?"-le preguntaba este mirando a su amigo el rubio de ojos azules.

—"escuche por parte de unas humanas, hay una gatita que llega a la ciudad"—contesta el joven gatito entono de interesado.

—"¿y cuando llega?" —preguntaba Kaito mientras comía helado de chocolate.

—"pues según lo que escuche, ella llegara mañana"—le contesta Len entono sorprendido

La noche callo de repente, la hermosa luna llena junto con las estrellas iluminaban la noche con su luz nocturna, el gato peli azulado de piel blanca, Kaito, estaba durmiendo adentro de su caja. Mientras tanto, el gato de cabello purpura y largo estaba con su amigo rubio, Len, quien estaba mirando la bella ciudad desde el tejado de una casa. Ambos ven dos camiones de mudanza y en ese momento ven a una rubia que llevaba una hermosa gatita de cabellara verde al igual que sus ojos.

En ese momento los dos chicos la vieron y no se animaban a acercarse a esa casa de tejado amarillo y la pared blanca.

—"es hermosa" —decía el de cabello purpura.

—"si lo es" —decía Len algo sonrojado, — "me acercare a ella"—dijo el de cabello rubio.

—"Len no lo agás" —le dijo Gakupo preocupado.

—"la vida de un gato se vive tan solo una vez" — mencionaba Len levantando su dedo índice. —"por lo tanto hay que vivir con plenitud" —

El de cabellos rubios se acercaba en la ventana de la casa en donde vive su nueva vecina y la joven gatita de cabello verde estaba sentada en su cómoda almohada mirando la hermosa luna llena. Desde lejos el joven gato vio que su hermosa chica tenía un collar naranjado y un pequeña campanita redonda, la ropa de la joven gatita era un vestido blanco y un traje formal sin mangas.

—"La luna ilumina tus hermosos ojos verdes"—decía el en voz baja—"Ese collar que llevas en el cuello, déjame masticarlo y desgastarlo"—

Ella voltea y lo ve, los ojos del joven gato rubio brillaban en la oscuridad eso hizo que la peli verde se asustara un poco;

— "¿Quién esta ahí?" —preguntaba Gumi asustada.

—"no temas, no te are daño"—contesta Len tranquilizando a la chica.

—"eres un gato callejero"—dijo Gumi algo malhumorada, —"no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo"—le decía ella mientras le cerraba la persiana de la ventana.

—"por lo menos dime tu nombre, el mio es Len Kagamine"—le decía el de cabellos rubio, la peli verde vuelve abrir la persiana, —"el mio es Gumi "—le contesta ella y bajaba otra persiana.

El rubio se baja del balcón de la ventana y se va en donde estaba Gakupo Kamui;

—"y ¿como te fue? —le preguntaba este mientras le daba una pequeña mordida a su berenjena

—"la hermosa gata que vimos se llama Gumi " —le contesta el rubio mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Continuara….**

* * *

_espero que sea de su agrado :D  
_


	2. La Dama y El vagabundo

**Perdón por la tardanza, tuve algunos inconvenientes para subir mi fic, (el colegio ejej ,uffa xD).**

**Como había dicho antes vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**La Dama y El vagabundo**

Eran las 9 PM y la dueña de la gata, no estaba en la casa ella se había ido de paseo con sus nuevas vecinas, ya que era nueva en la ciudad. La gatita de cabello verde y de orejas blancas, estaba durmiendo en su cómoda cama. Len estando con sus amigos, Gakupo y Kaito.

—"Iré a visitar a mi chica"—decía Len señalándose a el mismo.

—"Ajam!, ni si quiera la conoces bien y ya le dices que es tu chica" —decía Gakupo en tono serio

—"Len, ella no te conoce bien"—dijo Kaito desconfiado.

Len se alejaba de sus amigos, pero ellos dos no se quedaron ahí parados como si nada hubiera pasado, si no también lo siguen hasta llegar a la casa de la joven gatita. Ellos dos lo ven desde a lo lejos, al rubio que asomado en la ventana de la gata de orejas blancas.

La joven gatita detecta un ruido en su ventana, ella se asoma y ve que era el gato callejero;

—"Ahora, que ¿quieres?" —le preguntaba ella al abrir de golpe la ventana.

Len sin decirle nada, le extiende la mano, —"En esta hermosa noche de Luna" —le decía Len en tono alegre. — "¿No quiere salir a jugar conmigo?" —

En ese momento vienen Kaito y Gakupo se asomaron a ver a la hermosa gata, —"Gumi, te presento a mis mejores amigos"—le dijo el de cabellos rubios mientras le presentaba a los otros dos gatos.

— "¡Vamos, salta y escapa de allí!" —le dijo Len en tono alegre.

—"Eres un gato callejero y despreocupado"—le dijo Gumi un poco malhumorada

—"Y lo único que veo son tus ojos al brillar en la oscuridad"—decía ella cuando le salía una gotita en la cabeza.

—_Eres muy bueno con las palabras, pero…_—pensaba la de cabellos verdes mirándolo de reojo al rubio de orejas negras. —"No soy tan tonta como crees"—le responde Gumi al cerrarle la ventana en la cara del joven minino.

Len se fue del lugar, un poco dolorido. El de cabellos purpura se acerca a su amigo y empieza a consolarlo. —"No te preocupes Len para la próxima será" —le decía Gakupo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda del minino.

—"Len, te aseguro que ella va a estar contigo" —le dijo Kaito dándole ánimos al rubio de ojos azules. Los tres mininos vuelven al callejón en donde ellos viven.

*en la casa de la joven gatita*

—"La vida de un gato se vive solo una vez"—dijo Gumi en voz baja, la joven se sienta en su cómoda cama. —"Esa es la razón por la que permanezco aquí" —decía ella, mientras recordaba al joven minino rubio de ojos azules.

—"_La marca que este collar lleva, ¿me pregunto si lo entiendes?"_ —pensaba Gumi tocándose el collar que tenía en su cuello.

Escucha ruidos de la puerta principal y era su dueña, Rin quien venía con un shampoo y un acondicionador;

—Gumi, hora del baño—le decía la rubia. Su dueña la mete en la tina y la bañaba, la de cabellos verdes sale corriendo de la tina y con una toalla cubriéndola.

—"_Soy una gata refinada, con deliciosa comida y una suave cama_—pensaba la joven gata—"Soy débil cuando se trata del agua, pero…"—dijo la joven minina huyendo de la tina. Rin la agarra y la sienta en el suelo, luego le seca el cabello verde de su gata con un secador de pelo.

—"_Me doy una ducha todos los días"_ —pensaba Gumi cuando su dueña le secaba el pelo. Rin le pone una piyama para que la minina se vaya a dormir, Rin la deja sola a su gata en el baño.

—"Comparando mi estado al tuyo, ¿Quién te protege a ti?" —dijo la minina imaginando al joven gato callejero caminando por la calle. —"Mañana podrías ser atropellado por un auto, Nadie lo sabe ¿verdad?" —dijo Gumi con suspiro.

Gumi se acuesta en su cama y se duerme, al día siguiente. Len y Gumi estaban hablando tranquilamente, el rubio miraba la hermosa sonrisa de la peli verde. —"Discúlpame por lo que ocurrió en los otros dos días anteriores, es que estaba de malhumor" —le dijo Gumi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—"No, hay problema hermosa" —le responde el de cabellos rubios en tono alegre.

—"Incluso tu obstinación es tan adorable" —le dijo Len cambiando el tema. —"Creo que me he enamorado de ti más que nunca" — decía el de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa en sus labios y algo sonrojado.

—"¡Qué gran honestidad tienes!" —dijo Gumi mientras se tocaba el cabello y se sonrojaba. —"Pero no puedes influir en mi corazón" —decía ella algo nerviosa y intentando tranquilizar al joven minino. El rubio apoya su cabeza contra el balcón de la ventana y le salía una gotita en su cabeza.

*_**el sueño de Len**_*

El de cabellos rubios, rescata a su chica y se escapan los dos juntos sin dejar rastros. La dueña de la gata, Rin, estaba feliz por la pareja que tenía su pequeña minina.

—"_Mi sueño es… escapar de esta ciudad un día, y viajar a un lugar lejano"_—soñaba Len_—"Y ver las auroras con estos ojos, para poder estar contigo_—Len se imaginaba esos momentos con Gumi, mirando la aurora

_***Fin del sueño de Len***_

—"¡Ese es un sueño tan maravilloso!"—Dijo Len en voz baja

—"Pero es solo un sueño que no se hará realidad…" —Decía el de cabellos rubios, decepcionado.

—"Cambiar la vida de alguien"—dijo Gumi mirando desde su ventana y viendo al joven de orejas negras.

—"No es tan fácil de hacer y la chica que cuida de mi"—dijo Gumi mientras apoyaba sus manos en la pared de la casa y se imaginaba a su dueña que siempre la mira con una sonrisa. —"_No es_ _posible que se las arregle para estar sola_"—pensaba ella

En medio de la conversación, el minino de cabellos rubios se estaba alejando de la peli verde, era tarde y se estaba llendo a su casa o mejor dicho al callejón.

—"Ah, ¿Ya te vas?" —le pregunta Gumi confundida. —"¡Espera un minuto!" —dijo ella llamándole la atención al minino.

—Estaría bien si mañana regresas, te estaré esperando…—le dijo la de cabellos verdes con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuara….


	3. Estaré contigo, Beso neko

**Estaré contigo-Beso neko**

* * *

—"_Te estaré esperando"… _—se le repetía en la mente del gato de cabellos rubios.

Len estaba recostado arriba del techo de una de las casas de la ciudad, observaba las nubes que tenían esa forma familiar, todas las nubes tenían forma de gato, pero no un gato cualquiera sino de su chica quien siempre la visitaba.

—"Todo me recuerda a ella" —suspiro el rubio de ojos azules. —"Como me gustaría que en estos momentos estés conmigo Gumi"—

Rin agarraba su mochila que estaba en el sofá, su pequeña gata de cabellos verdes claros, estaba comiendo su comida, zanahorias hervidas.

—Gumi, me iré a la casa de mis vecinas, vuelvo a la tarde—decía Rin mirando a su gata. La rubia abre la puerta y se va, dejándola sola en la casa a la gata de cabellos verdes.

La de cabellos verdes y orejas blancas sale corriendo del living, se encierra en el cuarto de su dueña. Ella se asomaba por la ventana para ver si estaba el rubio. —"No vino" —dijo la joven gatita bajando la cabeza.

—"_Si tu no vienes a mí, yo iré por ti" _—dijo Gumi, apoyado sus manos en la pared de la parte de afuera de la ventana.

—"Len, Kaito y yo vamos a ir a robar unos peces al pesquero, ¿No quieres ir?" —le preguntaba Gakupo mirando al rubio recostado en el techo.

—"No, gracias amigos"—contesta el rubio bostezando. Los dos gatos se alejan del minino y se va a silenciosamente en la pescaría.

La gata de cabellos verdes, empieza subirse arriba del techo, mira hacia abajo y era muy alto para ella, ya que tenía que saltar en techo en techo. Ella empieza a correr y saltaba hacia el otro techo de la otra casa. Hasta ver desde a lo lejos una forma conocida, que en sin hacer ruido corre hacia ese animalito que estaba recostado en el techo durmiendo.

Las orejas negras del joven gato, detectaba un ruido extraño, el se levanta para ver de dónde venía ese ruido, la chica de cabellos verdes lo mira al igual que el a ella. La joven seguía corriendo hasta que en un momento, ella cae en sus brazos y terminan dándose un apasionado y hermoso beso.

El se sonrojaba al igual que ella, pero ninguno de los dos dejaron de besarse, hasta que la minina rompe el beso, —"Len…"—dijo Gumi tocándose los labios.

—"Gumi"…—dijo el de cabellos rubios sonrojado y con una sonrisa. Len le tocaba su cabello de la joven, ambos se miraban a los ojos y volvieron a sellar sus labios otra vez.

*en la casa de Rin*

La rubia llegaba de la casa de sus vecinas, ella buscaba a su gata por toda la casa…—¡Gumi! ¿Dónde estás? —gritaba ella buscándola por debajo de su cama y por debajo de la mesa.

La rubia de ojos azules agarra su teléfono y empieza a llamar a Luka Megurine.

—_Hola, Rin… ¿Por qué lloras?_ —le preguntaba la peli rosada preocupada por el celular

—Luka, perdí a mi gata, no la encuentro por ningún lado…—le contesta la rubia de ojos azules asustada por su gatita.

—_Rin… ya va a parecer te lo aseguro o sino mañana le aviso a las demás vecinas para que nos ayuden a encontrar a tu gata…_—le dijo Luka por teléfono.

—Muchas gracias amiga…—le dijo Rin colgando el teléfono.

Len y Gumi estaban comiendo zanahorias recién robadas por el rubio de ojos azules quien quedo hechizado después de ese beso, hasta el no se lo esperaba de ella…Ni ella misma.

—"Estaré contigo y escapare contigo, Len" —dijo Gumi mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuara…

* * *

_Este fue un poco corto pero para el proximo capitulo lo hago mas largo n_n!_


	4. Un final feliz: Foto familiar

_**Un final feliz**_

* * *

Los amigos de Len, jamás volvieron de la pescadería, eso hizo que el rubio de ojos azules sospechara de su tardanza, la peli verde lo miraba extrañada y a la vez comía sus zanahorias. Rin buscando afuera de su casa y camino unos pasos para adelante y pasaba por la feria en donde estaban sus vecinas e amigas, Luka, Meiko y Miku.

—Hola chicas, ¿vieron a mi gata? —preguntaba Rin en tono triste.

—No, pero encontramos algo mejor…—contesta Meiko agarrando un minino de cabellera azulada.

—ah!, encontraron otros gatos, que tierno—dijo la rubia al ver al minino azulado.

—Este es el mío…—dijo Luka mostrando al gato de cabellera purpura. La rubia de ojos azules miraba a los dos mininos que eran una ternura.

—Los encontramos cuando estaba huyendo de la pescadería—dijo Miku acariciando al minino de cabellera azulada.

Los dos gatos escapan de los brazos de las chicas y empiezan a correr, las cuatro jóvenes los seguían a ellos dos, hasta que el camino terminaba en un callejón en donde ahí encontraron a la minina al lado del gato callejero de cabellera rubio.

—Con que eso era…Ella está enamorada—decía la rubia con una sonrisa y agarrando a su gata, Gumi.

El rubio la miraba como se alejaba ella de sus garras, Miku lo miraba algo extrañada y le daba ternura como esos ojos azules brillaban al ver a su novia que se alejaba.

—Tú serás mi neko—dijo la peli verde agua, agarrando a Len y poniéndole un collar amarillo.

—Todas tenemos un gato—dijo Meiko con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Jejeje, si lo sé Meiko—dijo Miku saliendo del callejón sin salida.

Todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas, cada una con su gato que adoptaron en la calle… Gumi estaba triste al perder a su hermoso gato rubio.

—"Len, yo quería escaparme contigo…"—dijo Gumi en tono triste.

*En la casa de Miku*

—"Le cantare a la Luna que estarás conmigo mi dama" —decía Len mirando por la ventana, la hermosa Luna, que su luz nocturna alumbraba la oscura habitación de la nueva dueña del gato rubio de ojos azules.

—"Nunca te olvidare, Gumi" —dijo el rubio con suspiro y cerrando sus ojos pidiendo ese deseo, de volverla a ver.

Kaito y ni Gakupo no sabían nada de la relación que había entre los dos, nunca supieron como llego la dama en el callejón en donde vivían ellos. Ellos dos están en diferentes casas ahora, uno estaba en la de Luka y el otro en la de Meiko.

Al día siguiente Miku llevo a Len en la casa de su vecina, en donde justo estaban las demás vecinas, Rin preparaba la cámara de fotos.

—"Gumi…"—dijo Len con emoción al ver a su novia

—"Len…"—dijo la peli verde al verlo

—"¡Hola, amigos!" —gritaban Gakupo y Kaito abrazando a los otros dos gatos.

—Listo chicas, ya está la cámara—dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Todos se juntaron para salir en la foto, una vez que el flash de la cámara salió, Gumi y Len salieron besándose y Gakupo, Kaito sacando la lengua como dos traviesos.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado jeejje, tanto como a mi que disfrute escribiendo este fic jeje de esta adorable pareja, sobre mi otro fic, no se preocupen ya empeze a escribirlo, en cualquier momento subo el capitulo ejej :D_

_Sayonara :D  
_


End file.
